youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
KRGEOV2RMZFS2NSELE
(0:08.5) Then it goes a little something like this (0:10.8) (0:18.3) Unemployment at a record high (0:21.5) People coming, (0:22.5) people going, (0:23.5) people born to die (0:25.2) (0:25.7) Don't ask me, (0:27.0) because I don't know why (0:28.9) But it's like that, (0:30.5) and that's the way it is (0:32.8) People in the world trying to make ends meet (0:36.4) You try to ride car, train, bus or feet (0:40.0) I said you got to work hard, you want to compete (0:43.9) It's like that, (0:45.3) and that's the way it is (0:47.7) Huh! (0:48.7) (0:55.5) Money is the key to end all your woes (0:58.9) Your ups, your downs, your highs and your lows (1:02.7) Won't you tell me the last time that love bought you clothes? (1:06.3) It's like that, (1:07.8) and that's the way it is (1:10.0) Bills rise higher every day (1:14.2) We receive (1:15.6) much lower pay (1:17.4) I'd rather stay young, go out and play (1:21.0) It's like that, (1:22.7) and that's the way it is (1:25.2) Huh! (1:26.1) (1:32.9) Wars going on across the sea (1:36.0) Street soldiers killing the elderly (1:39.6) Whatever happened to unity? (1:43.4) It's like that, (1:44.9) and that's the way it is (1:47.3) (1:54.9) You can see a lot in this lifespan (1:58.2) Like a bum eating out of a garbage can (2:02.0) You noticed one time he was your man (2:05.8) It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is (2:09.3) You should have gone to school (2:11.1) You could've learned a trade (2:13.1) But you laid in the bed (2:15.1) Where the bums have laid (2:16.9) Now all the time you're crying (2:18.8) That you're underpaid (2:20.6) It's like that, (2:22.1) and that's the way it is (2:24.2) You know it's like that, (2:25.9) and that's the way it is (2:27.9) Because it's like that, (2:29.7) and that's the way it is (2:31.6) You know it's like that, (2:33.4) and that's the way it is (2:35.4) Because it's like (2:36.5) (2:38.6) Check this out (2:39.8) RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay, Run (2:42.2) (2:43.2) It's RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay, Run (2:45.9) (2:46.9) It's RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay, Run (2:49.7) (2:50.4) It's RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay, Run (2:53.4) (2:54.5) It's RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay (2:56.5) (2:57.3) Check this out (2:58.4) One thing I know is that life is short (3:01.4) So listen up homeboy, give this a thought (3:05.0) The next time someone's teaching why don't you get taught? (3:08.8) It's like that (3:10.5) (what?) and that's the way it is (3:12.6) If you really think about it times aren't that bad (3:16.3) The one that flexes with successes will make you glad (3:20.1) Stop playing start praying, you won't be sad (3:23.8) It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is (3:27.6) Huh! (3:28.8) (3:30.9) Check this out (3:32.2) (3:37.5) RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay (3:39.3) RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay (3:41.2) RUN DMC and Jam Master Jay (3:43.1)